Nobody Said Love Was A Rose Garden
by ginnygurl88
Summary: Ginny Weasly's dream has finally come true. She, of all people, is dating the Harry Potter. But, after a horrible incident that forces her and Harry to break up, she finds herself liking the unimaginable...
1. Disclaimer and Such

Nobody Said Love Was A Rose Garden Ginnygurl88  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything. I don't own JK Rowling's wonderful ideas and characters. Well, I made up Danica. So, I guess I own her. But, I most definitely don't own Tom Felton (gosh darn it, cheese and rice!), but I think I have a slightly original idea here, because I haven't seen anything like this, and what I don't see, doesn't exist! HA! THERE MEGAN! I SAID IT RIGHT! UNO!  
  
Summery: Ginny Weasly's dream has finally come true. She, of all people, is dating Harry Potter. But, as her 5th year at Hogwarts progresses, she finds her heart wandering towards someone else.  
  
Characters: Ginny Weasly-15 Draco Malfoy-16 Harry Potter-16 Hermione Granger-16 Ron Weasly-16 Pansy Parkinson-16 Crabbe and Goyle-16 Danica Frihausen-15. Light brown hair, gray eyes with flecks of purple, best friends with Ginny. 


	2. Giddiness & Girlish

Chapter One: Giddiness & Girlish  
  
Ginny Weasly smiled happily. She was on the Hogwarts Express, heading off to her fifth year at the magical institute for underage wizards and witches. But, that was not what she was so giddy about. For, sitting next to her, with his fingers entwined with hers, was Harry Potter. Her boyfriend.  
  
He had spent his summer at the Burrow as usual, but this summer was different. One evening in late June, while sitting in the garden with her, he had told Ginny how he felt about her. They'd been going together ever since.  
  
Also in the compartment were Hermione Granger, Ginny's brother Ron, and Danica Frihausen, her best friend. While Hermione and Danica had thought it sweet that Harry and Ginny were finally dating, Ron had almost given himself a hernia: "You're dating my best friend, Gin? You're SUPPOSED to be my sister! And Harry! My SISTER?"  
  
Fred and George (AN they are sitting in a different compartment) on the other hand, could not stop teasing them: "Tut, tut, Harry" Fred had said, when he found out "Never thought you'd be one to rob the cradle!"  
  
Ginny started to giggle. Harry glared at her: "You're thinking about what Fred said about me aren't you?" "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" "Yes I do! Stop thinking about it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, Ginny turned towards Danica and said:  
  
"I saw that one movie, with the one guy who had the hair, and the feet, and the girl that had that zit, and it was really funny!" "No way! Your parents LET you see that?"  
  
"No, they don't know I saw it."  
  
Harry turned towards Ron: "I will never understand Girlish." "I know!"  
  
Suddenly, Hermione said:  
  
"We'd better get our robes on, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes." 


	3. Sitting & Sorting

Chapter Two: Sitting & Sorting (But not necessarily in that order)  
  
AN: I realize after reading some reviews that Fred and George have already graduated from Hogwarts. Therefore, they were most definitely not sitting in a different compartment on the train, they were not even on the train. You will find out later what they are up to, though. (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the tie that holds my hair back.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Ginny found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. Hermione and Ron were sitting across from her, while Harry sat to her left, and Danica to her right. Ron was talking to Hermione about the new Firebolt 5000, and Hermione was trying extremely hard to look interested. Alas, it did not work, and Ron called her on it.  
  
"You're not listening to me, are you?" This snapped Hermione back into reality.  
  
"Hu..oh, yes, I am! I am extremely interested in..in.the.uh.uh.Firebolt 100?" she said, trying to look as if she had indeed been paying attention.  
  
"See, you don't even remember the name of the Firebolt 5000!"  
  
"Yes, but how am I supposed to remember something that doesn't interest me?"  
  
"Something doesn't interest Hermione Granger? Now there's a first!" retorted Ron.  
  
"Hey! You take that."  
  
But, suddenly, the great hall doors opened, and the first years filed in, looking extremely nervous. ***  
  
After the feast was over, and the Gryffindors had acquired 6 new first years, Ginny decided to head on up to the Common Room. Harry was close behind her.  
  
"So, are you ready for a new school year to begin, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope that Professor Trelawney isn't as ditzy as she was last year."  
  
"You're taking Divination again? I dropped out, because every other time I would walk into the room, she would predict my death!"  
  
"Yes, but I found the art of palm reading quite interesting, even though the rest of it seems like a load of dragon dung with her teaching!"  
  
At this point, Harry and Ginny had reached the painting of the Fat Lady, so Harry, who was a prefect this year, said the new password: Chocolate Frogs. They walked through the portrait hole into the warm light of the Common Room. Harry walked over to a couch, and Ginny followed in suit.  
  
"Ginny? Would you like to come to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?" asked Harry.  
  
"You ask as if I wouldn't! Of course I will."  
  
"Well, I just think it proper to ask before hand, so that I don't get my self into a mess.my life quote is: assuming makes an ass out of you and me!" (AN: LOL, ASSUME: ASS out of U and Me! LOL, I'm a retard!)  
  
'That is so cute!' thought Ginny.  
  
"Well, I'm dead beat. I think I'm going to hit the sack," said Harry, as he bent over and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
AN Bwahhahahahah! I hit three pages! Woohoo, my longest chappy yet! And I think that my ending for this chapter is just oh-so-cute! Now, think, think, Stacy, how are we going to bring in ***** to the story. How are we going to get ***** and Ginny together? BTW, "we" would be me and the little pink people in my brain. LOL. READ AND REVIEW CUZ I SAID SO! 


	4. Bedknobs & Broomsticks

Chapter Three: Bedknobs & Broomsticks  
  
AN Yes, I am fully aware that my chapter title is a rip-off of a Disney movie.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Not Pez, not Ibuprofen, not Bath & Body Works, and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Tom Felton or Frankie Galasso.well, I did own Severin L. for awhile (he sold me his soul for a grape Skittle), but not any longer. Read on!  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning to the ringing of her wand.  
  
'Why can't I ever forget to cast the bloody alarm charm, cheese and rice?' she grumbled to herself while groping blindly for her wand. Suddenly, her arm bumped against something hard and round, knocking it to the wooden floor with a loud crash.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and darted around, searching for the foreign object. Something glinted in the sunlight, and her eyes finally settled on the thing they'd been looking for. The upper right-hand corner bedknob.  
  
She then realized that her wand was still ringing, so she snatched it up, and agitatedly muttered "quietus alarmus", which instantly silenced the incessant racket.  
  
"Today is going to be a long day" the petite redhead proclaimed to herself.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in his Slytherin dorm, Draco Malfoy was thinking. Now, contrary to popular belief, this was not a new thing. Malfoy often silently pondered things instead of voicing thoughts to his less-than-bright counterparts, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
On the other hand, what he was thinking about was completely out of the ordinary. Who would have ever thought that he, Draco Malfoy, would be jealous of something Potter had. More amazing, though, was the fact that Potter had something he did not. But, alas, he did. And Draco would do anything to take Ginny Weasly away from him.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Harry escorted Ginny to her Transfiguration lesson, and then headed to Professor Flitwick's Charms class. But, as luck would have it, Malfoy was in the class too. Doing his best to ignore the blonde haired menace, Harry took a seat in the back row next to Ron. Hopefully Malfoy would leave him alone today. Unfortunately, the thought too soon.  
  
"So," voiced the all-too familiar drawl, "being friends with a Weasel isn't enough, eh Potter? Have to date one too? What is she, your charity case for the year? Heavens knows she needs charity."  
  
Ron's ears turned bright read, and if Flitwick hadn't walked in just that moment, he probably would have punched Draco right then and there.  
  
***  
  
That evening at dinner, Harry came over to Ginny and said:  
  
"I got special permission from madam Hooch to go to the Broom Shed to polish my Firebolt. You wanna come with?"  
  
"Um, okay. I guess."  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
After she finished her supper, Ginny stood up and headed towards the doors to meet Harry in the Entrance Hall. Halfway there, she heard a familiar voice:  
  
"So, anyway, Seamus, tonight's the night. I mean, we've been going out for two months, it only seems natural for us to go to the next step. Well, I'd better be heading out to the broom."  
  
But he was interrupted by a very irate Ginny.  
  
"Excuse me? You think it's natural for a 15 and 16 year old couple who has been going out for two months to have SEX? Well, pardon me, Horndog, but just because you're Harry Potter doesn't mean I'm going to let you RAVISH me whenever you want to!" she spat.  
  
"Well.well.if you loved me, you'd have sex with me!" he shot back.  
  
"Well then, looks like I don't love you. We're through!" she shouted through her tears.  
  
As she walked away, there were loud shouts and cat-calls, along with thunderous applause. Suddenly, she stopped, turned on her heal, and called back to the shocked boy:  
  
"And don't expect me to take you back when you come crawling to me because no other girl will have you. I have standards, and you're way below the bottom."  
  
AN: Oooh! Burnage! What next? Will Ginny swear off boys? Naah! Tune in next time for: Chapter Four: Love Spells & Lickable Wallpaper! Read and Review! Oh, yeah, the whole Harry being called a Horndog, I've just always wanted to do that. 


	5. Love Spells & Lickable Wallpaper

Chapter Four: Love Spells & Lickable Wallpaper  
  
AN I feel special. This is the third chapter I've put out today! Y'all should like me lots and lots, now! Oh, yeah, to all the peeps who reviewed my story: THANKIES! And especially to skyblusilver: Teehee. Cheese and Rice. My friend Kiri (fanfiction screen name: FrodoGirl) got that off of the edited version of the Faculty (she is obsessed with that movie and with Elijah Wood). And, to hpangel: He's going to get her soon.or is it the other way around? Mysterious, I am.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Not even my brain. That belongs to the little pink people. They tell me what to do. Okay, I'm not as insane as I seem.I'm even more so! Have fun.oh, yeah, I want lickable wallpaper for Christmas, along with that Pony my brother is getting me!  
  
Ginny lay on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. She couldn't believe what had just happened in the Great Hall. She had thought Harry was different than that. She heard the door creak open, but she didn't bother rolling over to see who it was.  
  
"Ginny?" a voice called, "It's me, Danica. Hermione is with me. Are you alright?"  
  
"Am I alright? Am I alright? You are asking me if I am alright 15 minutes after I broke up with my boyfriend? Well, I'm not!"  
  
"Gin, hun, I know you're upset, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea!" pleaded Danica.  
  
"Danica, you don't understand. I don't think I'm ever going to FIND my fish! If only there were a way to figure out who you're soulmate was."  
  
"But, Gin! There is a way!" cried Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Mione?"  
  
"I knew there was a reason I read 1001 Ways to Find Your True Love! There was a spell in it! All you have to do is cast the spell, and the next guy you see is your true love! It's foolproof! I know this because I had my cousin, who is also a witch, try the spell a couple of months ago, and she got MARRIED to the guy she saw!" said Hermione, excitedly.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is Saturday. We can get to work on it then," decided Ginny.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Hermione, Ginny, and Danica headed to the library to work on the spell. They chose this place, because they knew it would be empty, since it was a Saturday.  
  
"Okay, Ginny. Now you add the mandrake root (AN I have no clue why I said that, except for the fact that I know nothing about witchcraft), stir, and let it sit for ten minutes," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay. Let's talk about something while we wait for it to finish," suggested Danica.  
  
"Alright" said Ginny, "last night, I had this really weird dream. I dreamt that I was in a room that was filled only with shoes and lickable wallpaper. The wallpaper had four different flavors. They were strawberry, grape, orange, and lime. It was yummy. I didn't want to wake up. Then, I disappeared and showed up in a room filled with, you won't believe this, cheese and rice!"  
  
She started to giggle hysterically.  
  
"Calm down, Gin," exclaimed Danica.  
  
"Okay, Ginny, now you say the incantation, and the next guy you see is your soulmate. Are you ready?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"It's now or never," Ginny took a deep breath, "Soulata Lovaticus Maleness." (AN I made that up too! Aren't you proud of me?) She poured the liquid out of the cauldron, and onto the paper heart they had cut out. It sizzled, a cloud of pink smoke came up, blinding her view of the rest of the room. There was a pop, and the smoke died away. Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, pint-sized Weasel, do you know where Madame Pince is?" asked Malfoy.  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER! Hey, hey, no booing! I know you guys love me! I'm getting a warm and fuzzy feeling inside now. I think it's because I mentioned Malfoy. Author giggles slightly while look of contentment/evil grin comes over her features. Teehee. I love bad boys! And skater dudes too. Anyway, tune in next time for: Chapter Five: Confusion & Craziness. 


	6. Confusion & Craziness

Chapter Five: Confusion & Craziness  
  
AN Yes, I know I left you guys hanging last chapter.I promise, I won't be AS mean this time. But, anyway, thankie much to those of you who reviewed my story, and, Dave, if you read this GINNY AND DRACO TOGETHER IS NOT WRONG IT IS SWEET! And, Azali, you are my new favorite person. LOL loved the review. So.yah.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. It's bloody depressing. You'd think these people found it HARD to sell Tom Felton to me. I mean, I did offer a pretty fair price (hey, I thought being his love slave for life was a good price!).just kidding! But, still, I own nothing. So, yeah. Have fun. Hey! Where'd the lickable wallpaper go? I thought Willy Wonka said I could have some! Oh, wait, did I just mix two totally different stories? Oh well, in my crazy world, they're one and the same!  
  
"Did you hear me, Redhead? I asked if you knew where Madam Pince was. You know, if you don't close your trap, the flies are going to nest in there. I still don't get why you're so surprised to see me, you see me every bloody day!" cried an extremely annoyed Malfoy.  
  
"YOU'RE not supposed to be HERE, MALFOY," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I can be here as much as the next git, can't I? Or is there some rule that you must be cleared by Hermione Granger, Mudblood, before you can enter the library?"  
  
"Oh, you did NOT just call me Mudblood."  
  
Ginny broke in, practically whispering.  
  
"You guys.Hermione.you said it was foolproof. You said that the spell would work, and that the next guy I would see would be my soulmate. I'm confused."  
  
"Well, obviously there has been a mix-up, because there is no way in HELL that.that.that Death Eater here is your soulmate," spat Danica.  
  
Malfoy's eye's widened at this statement. He was Ginny's soulmate? And she had broken up with Harry last night in front of everyone? Things were going too well. He walked out of the library in a daze.  
  
"What is up with him?" asked Hermione. ***  
  
Later that night, Ginny lay in bed, thinking about the incident in the library. She kept replaying Draco's expression when he had heard that he may be Ginny's soulmate. She giggled, for he had looked so surprised, but then she frowned, horrified at his next expression, which had been.happiness. Happiness had poured from every part of his body, from his hair to his.oh, she did NOT want to think about that.  
  
'Well, if it weren't for the fact that he's MALFOY, it wouldn't be too bad that he was my soulmate.I mean, he's got great hair, I love his eyes, his muscles aren't too shabby.cheese and rice, he's pretty darn sexy.WAIT!' she thought, 'I did NOT just say that MALFOY was SEXY? Did I? And do I mean it? I must be insane!'  
  
***  
  
Skipping ahead several months to Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Malfoy frowned. He had just received word from his fath.ahem, Lucius and Narcissa that he was to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas, due to the fact that they were visiting New York City for awhile. This would be his first Christmas away from home, and he knew that he would be the only Slytherin staying over the Holidays.  
  
Wait. The ONLY Slytherin staying over the Holidays? This could mean any of a number of things, but sending Ginny an anonymous Christmas gift was at the very top of his list of things to do. This would take a lot of research, and getting two of the most unlikely people to trust him. Hermione Granger and Danica Frihausen.  
  
The day after Holiday starts, Ginny, Hermione, Danica, Harry, and Ron are all staying, along with Draco  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Danica, and Ron sat at the breakfast table talking.  
  
"So, I think Harry and I are going to spend the day playing Wizard's Chess" said Ron.  
  
"Danica and I are going to go to the library so that I can help her with some stuff she doesn't understand from Transfiguration. What are you going to do today, Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I think I may get a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchens and spend the day wrapping Christmas presents and reading."  
  
"Okay. So, I guess we'll all see each other at lunch, then," said Danica before she and Hermione headed to the library. But little did they know that someone was trailing them.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Danica sat at a table in the library, where Danica was trying to turn a quill in to a bottle of ink. They heard someone cough, and looked up to see Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, no reason to get mad, Hermione," retorted Draco, "I just wanted your help."  
  
"Doing what?" questioned a curious Danica.  
  
"Well, I wanted to give Ginny a Christmas present, but I don't know what she likes, and I was hoping you two could help me out, you know, give me some ideas."  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" asked a suspicious Hermione.  
  
"You just need to trust me okay? Because, well, I really don't want to tell you the reason I'm giving her a gift."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, 'Mione, but I need to know what his reasoning behind a gift for Ginny is before I can help him," smirked Danica.  
  
"Oh, I'm totally behind you, Dani, 100%," smiled Hermione, "so, Draco, why praytell?"  
  
"Well.well.FINE! I'll tell you. It's because.well, because I love her, and I want her to know it."  
  
Hermione glanced at Danica, cracking a true smile.  
  
"I think we can help you." 


	7. Holiday's & Happiness

Chapter Six: Holiday's & Happiness  
  
AN Okay, I forgot to put an author's note at the end of last chappy, but oh well. Not much to say now, except that this is the fifth chapter I've put out today, so you better all love me!  
  
Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT DANICA AND MY STORY LINE.DON'T STEAL IT!  
  
Ginny woke up early on Christmas morning, because Danica was shaking her excitedly.  
  
"Gin, Gin! You have to get up RIGHT NOW! You have some VERY SPECIAL Christmas presents from some VERY SECRET, SPECIAL PEOPLE waiting for you!"  
  
"Uhhnmmmwait, I'm awake, I'm awake! Geez, back off, Dani. I will be up in a second." Ginny stood up, stretched, yawned, and then sped out the dorm door.  
  
"PRESENTS!" she yelled, pouncing onto a sofa, then jumping up, and grabbing the pile of parcels with her name on top.  
  
"Don't forget to be excited, Gin" said Hermione, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, how about you open your gifts first?" said Ron, as he and Harry stumbled down the boys staircase.  
  
"Okay.let's see, here's Hermione's gift! Oh, 'Mione, the dress robe is beautiful! Purple is my favorite color! Oh, here's Dani's gift.wow, a new bottle of color changing ink! Wicked! And Ron's.a quill.thanks I think. Here's Harry's.wow, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! And a gift certificate for a Butterbear every Hogsmeade weekend from the Three Broomsticks. This is too cool! And of course, Mum's gift.ah, a green Weasly sweater, with a tin of fudge included.she's outdone herself once again! Well, I think that's it.no, wait, here's one more," she said, as she picked up a small package, that had a card attached to the top.  
  
"Okay. I'll open the gift first, then read the card.wow.who would send me this? It's much too expensive.I don't deserve a golden heart locket.well, let's see who it's from.Dear Ginny. I hope you like the locket. I know I've never given you a gift before, but that was because I was afraid you'd get mad and sic one of your brothers on me. But now, I'm not afraid any more, and I want to shout from the rooftops that I am in love with you. I love Ginny Weasly. I love you! And I can only hope that you return these feelings, because I don't know what I would do if you didn't. I can only hope and pray you will come to me. Love Always.Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron took one look at Ginny and passed out.  
  
***  
  
That night at Christmas dinner, Ginny and Ron were having a heated argument.  
  
"The little PRICK! How dare he toy with my little sister's feelings? I ought to beat the living TAR out of him!"  
  
"Ron. Have you ever thought that maybe I DO return his feelings?"  
  
"Ginny. Have you forgotten? He's a MALFOY! You're a WEASLY! That's reason enough to assume that you hate his guts!"  
  
"Well, I guess you've never heard that assuming makes an ass out of you and me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, I didn't expect you to understand. But, I love the locket, that is why I am wearing it. And, I love him, even though I have had trouble admitting it to myself, and that is why I am going to go over to him right now and let him know!"  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"I would like to see you try and stop me!" she shouted, as she got up and walked towards Draco.  
  
***  
  
Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. As he slowly turned around, he saw a flash of red. It was Ginny.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Draco, I believe that you sent me this necklace?"  
  
"Yes, I did.do you like it?"  
  
"Draco, I love it. But more than that, I love you. And I hope someday that we can put our picture in it. Please, tell me that you want to be with me forever, and I will never turn my back on you. Promise that you will love me unconditionally, that you will ignore what our families say, and that you will never leave me. I wish I could say that if you do these things, that I will give you my heart forever, but I am afraid you have already stolen it."  
  
"And you, mine. I love you Ginny, and I think that we were meant for eachother. Seeing you with Harry at the beginning of the year was enough to break my heart. But, when I realized that you and I were soulmates, I had no more worries."  
  
With that, he stood up, wrapped her in his arms, and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"But, I want to take our relationship slow. I don't want us to do anything we'll regret."  
  
"Thank you, Draco. Thank you."  
  
AN: WOOOHOOO! THEY"RE IN LOOOOVEEEEE! L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, E is very, very Extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore..LOL. Teehee. I think I went a little overboard on they're proclamation's of love (it sounds like a pair of wedding vows!), but I DON"T CARE! THEY"RE IN LOOOOVEEEEE! 


	8. Owls & Ovations

Chapter Seven: Owls & Ovations  
  
AN: THEY'RE IN LOOOOOOVEEEEE! Okay, just had to say that and get it out of my system. All right, yeah, uh, skyblusilver, you need to return my lickable wallpaper! It's MINE! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUS! Oops. Just mixed Lord of the Rings and Willy Wonka. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I once again, don't own anything. I'd like to own lickable wallpaper. I think it'd be yummy. Okay, maybe I'm insane. Does anyone else reading this think Tom Felton is hot? Because, I have an on-going debate with my friend FrodoGirl about this.I suggest you go read her story, and in your reviews, say "TOM FELTON IS HOT!" Oh, yeah, don't read the one chappy one, read the really long one, because I'm in it, and I get married to Franchesco! Woohoo!  
  
Ginny lay in bed that night, smiling up to the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she was with her soulmate. She knew for a fact, that they would probably get married in the next three years, because, well, duh. They're soulmates.  
  
Then, she frowned. Ron was probably sending an owl to Mum. She'd get angry, tell Dad, Dad would get angry, blab it all over the Ministry, and before you could say "Butterbeer", she and Draco would be getting Howlers. Oh well. She didn't care. She was in love.  
  
***  
  
A week later, no Howlers had come, and students were arriving at Hogwarts. After a long chat with Draco in the middle of the night (they used the Walkus Talkus charm, so that they could stay in their own Common Rooms) they came to this decision:  
  
"Ginny, I think we should not hide our relationship from the rest of the school," said Draco.  
  
"But aren't you afraid of what the rest of the Slytherins are going to think?"  
  
"I don't care what they think. We'll leave breakfast tomorrow, hand in hand."  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny impatiently waited for the moment when she and Draco would "come out". But, as it turns out, they didn't have to.  
  
With the morning mail, the Weasly family owl, Errol, feebly flew in with a red envelope, landing on Ginny's shoulder. She cringed, as she took the letter, and opened it, cautiously.  
  
"VIRGINIA MADISON WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU! GOING OUT WITH A MALFOY? AND WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE ABOUT YOU USING A SOULMATE FINDING POTION? YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT WORKED? WAIT! YOU USED A SOULMATE FINDING POTION? THOSE THINGS ARE FOOLPROOF! MY DAUGHTER IS SOULMATES WITH DRACO MALFOY? THIS IS A DISGRACE! WE'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! DON'T EXPECT AN EASTER PRESENT, YOUNG LADY!"  
  
With that, the paper shriveled up, and there was dead silence in the Great Hall. Suddenly, Ginny heard the one thing she didn't expect, from the one person she least expected it from.  
  
Clapping. From Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Go Ginny! Way to break the system!" she called out.  
  
After that, the entire room exploded in applause. Ginny just stood there, awestruck. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, receiving "man hugs" from all the boys at the table.  
  
Pansy walked up to Ginny.  
  
"I knew I had no chance with Draco. If he has to find his soulmate this year, I'm glad he found her in you, because I knew Draco was the kind of guy to mess with the system a little, so I figured he'd be with someone no one expected. Congratulations, Ginny. Hopefully we can get to know each- other a little better, and become friends."  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, short chappy. But, I can't think of anything. It's way too early in the morning. Oh, I'll be gone until Sunday, August 4, so I won't update until probably Monday or Tuesday. Hey! Gotta keep you on you're toes! 


	9. This Would Be A Chapter Long Authors Not...

This would be a chapter long author's note. Because, well, to be perfectly honest, I'm a lazy bum, and don't feel like writing another chappy today.don't worry, you'll get one tomorrow.  
  
Alzali~ Give mister Wonka his lickable wallpaper back.he's not happy, and the Oompa Loompa's are threatening to take over my bathroom.they want my sparkly powder stuff.not very nice of them.  
  
Dragon Guardian~ Love your review.I WANT THAT PICTURE OF TOM IN LEATHER PANTS!!! **Smacks your friend in the back of the head, saying Tom is hot in leather pants, I don't care if she writes about him in my review area** Email it to me @ qtpie_41188@yahoo.com  
  
Much love to SparklingSatine **Author uses AMAZING brain power to think hard, and figure out that she took that name from a great movie called Moulin Rouge.oww! Remind me never to think hard ever again. It's painful.  
  
Midnight Rose~ My mommy taught me "Ass out of U and Me" when I was little. Because I assumed things a lot.still do, but no one needs to know that, okay?  
  
skyblusilver I love you! You're my favorite person. Next to Azali, cuz I want her fudgelits.they sound yummy. Cheese and Rice.  
  
To whomever wrote the review from Chappy 4, asking the question about Seamus and the whole verbal bitch slap **ahem, author reminds herself that that language is not childproof, but unfortunately, the darn ibuprofen bottle is**~ Seamus was talking with HARRY. Notice at the part where he gets cut OFF, he says "Well, I'd better be going to the BROOM.." If he had finished his sentence, he would have gone on to say SHED, because that was where he was going. I'm done. Have a good day.  
  
One final word from one half of the insane obsessive compulsive pezaholic clown twins (me and FrodoGirl, the one who doesn't think Tom is hot): You like me, you really like me! 


	10. Hello's & Hexes

Chapter Eight: Hello's and Hexes  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, I was lazy yesterday and didn't put up a new chapter, but hey! I had to go to work! So, lay off! Yeah, I am 14 and I have a job, but I get money, and we all know that it's All About the Benjamin's.oops. There I go, mixing Jay-Z and Harry Potter. Again. Whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: HEY! The fudglets aren't real? You're so mean Azali! Anyway, I don't own anything. Not even Tom Felton. Or Frankie Galasso. Poo. Oh, just so y'all know, don't EVER volunteer to baby-sit at your church's VBS, for kids who are too young for VBS, and parent's teach. I did, and I had to baby-sit a crying baby and a really smart 2-year-old for two hours. NOT FUN!  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library, helping Pansy with her Care of Magical Creatures homework. True to her wish, Ginny had become close friends with Pansy. After hanging out with her for the last three weeks, Ginny had discovered that Pansy wasn't actually very mean, it was just a cover so people wouldn't know about all of her insecurities. Suddenly, Ginny heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"So, now you're budding up with the Slytherins? It's worse than we thought."  
  
Ginny turned slowly. The speaker was Fred. George and Ginny's mother joined him.  
  
"Ginny, why? Why are you dating Malfoy when you know he's our enemy? It doesn't make any sense!" cried George.  
  
"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Ginny," said her mum.  
  
"Well, mum, I'm extremely disappointed in you, because I thought that you, of all people, would forget differences, and be HAPPY for me. It's not my fault that my soulmate is Draco Malfoy. In fact, if you asked me just last year if I thought I would be with him for the rest of my life, I would have laughed at you. I would have told you to go to St. Mungo's straight away, because you were obviously very ill of mind. But, it's different now. If you knew, if you could just see the way he treats me, you'd be happy for us. I know our families have never gotten along very well, but can't we just put the past behind us, and look to the future?" she pleaded, pain in her eyes.  
  
"Well, if he's as good as you say he is, I guess he's welcome at the Burrow whenever he wants to come and visit you," said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Yes, but if he even TRYS to break your heart, I'll break his head!" claimed George.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was enduring a visit from his father.  
  
"A Weasly? Young man, I thought that you, of all people would have had better taste! What about that Parkinson girl who always followed you around? At least her parents follow the Dark Lord!"  
  
"She's just a friend, Dad."  
  
"You are no son of mine. I disown you. And, if you come near our home again, I will hex you beyond all belief. I will use a banishing charm to transport your belongings to Hogwarts. Find your own new home." With that, Lucius disapperated into thin-air. Fifteen minutes later, a large pile of parcels appeared in the room.  
  
"I guess I need to talk to Ginny about this" he said to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Draco called when he spotted her down a corridor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Draco then realized that she was with her mother, and the twins.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasly. Fred. George. How are you?"  
  
"If you even think about hurting my baby sister," Fred started.  
  
"Fred, please. Be a dear," admonished Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"I hate to intrude on you like this, but there is something very important that I must tell all of you," said Draco, nervously.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" asked Ginny, worried.  
  
"Well, my father disowned me for, you know, being your soulmate, and well, I have to build a new home. I was going to go home for Easter, but, there is no where for me to go now."  
  
"I'm sure it would be JUST FINE if you stayed at our home over the Easter holidays," said Ginny, glancing at her family as she said this.  
  
"Yes, just fine."said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Thank you so much! Well, I'd better be going. I have to help Crabbe with his Potions homework." With that, Draco rushed off, a happy smile plastered on his face.  
  
AN: Okay, it wasn't much of a chapter. So? I had writer's block. You're lucky you even got this out of me! Well, I'll have more later, in Chapter Nine: Bunnies and Buttons. (That is a working title) 


	11. A Quick Authors Note from a Very Sorry A...

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE! I am so sorry I haven't gotten a chappy up in so long. I 1) have writers block and 2) my dang computer got a stupid-butt virus and I had to bleeping wipe the hard drive. Also, school's started and I've been loaded with homework. And, I got invited to homecoming, so I was looking for the perfect dress (which I found, thank you very much!). I will update ASAP, b/c I have the start of Bunnies and Buttons written. Mwah! Love y'all! Ginnygurl88 


	12. Bunnies & Buttons

Bunnies and Buttons  
  
Ginnygurl88  
  
Authors Note: Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to get this chappy up. I'm a loser. But, I have a 5-day weekend for Parent Teacher Conferences, so I might actually get some work on this story DONE! Woowoo!  
  
Disclaimer: Even though it has been months since I last updated, I still own nothing. Except for my cute little fudglets which were a gift from Azali!  
  
Two weeks later, the Easter holidays had started, and the Weasley's and Draco were back at the Burrow. It was the Friday before Easter, and Ginny was complaining about having to go back that Monday.  
  
"But I don't WAANNNNNAAAAA!" she cried. "You want some cheese with that wine?" questioned a very irritated George. "MOOOOMMMM! GEORGE IS TEASING ME AGAIN!!" Fred nudged Draco. "See what you've gotten yourself into? She's a world- class moaner!" "GROSS! I can't believe you just said that!" cried Ron. "PMS much?" Harry whispered to Hermione. (They were also spending the holidays at the Burrow. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" spat Hermione. "Ahh, well. Gotta love her anyway," said Draco before adding, "Gin? Want to go shopping?" She smiled. "You sure do know the way to a girl's heart." She said. With that, they skipped out the door.  
  
AN: Yes, pretty pointless chapter. I don't know. Something's going on with me. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't even showered yet. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter "You'll Be In My Hearth". And yes, it is supposed to be spelled like that. 


	13. AGGGHH! Another Authors' Note i'm MAAAD

AGGGH! Another Author's Note.  
  
This is to let my lovely friends who write nice reviews (or at least put constructive criticism in my review box) know what is wrong with the world right now.  
  
I was going about my business, having a good day, checking my email, and I decided to check my reviews for Nobody Said Love Was A Rose Garden. Well, when I came upon my reviews, I noticed it had gone up from 46 to 51 in two days. Boy was I happy. Well, that was before I read the reviews. They were all extremely lovely (yes, Azali, I have been taking extremely good care of the Fudglets, but I was wondering if it's okay to feed them ice cream sundaes, and lickable wallpaper?) except for one. This is a cut copy past job right here, so it's not been messed up or anything:  
  
x velouria 2002-11-08 7 Signed This story is terrible. Ginny is too Mary Sue.  
  
Can I say: This person is terrible. A dead monkey with no arms and a broken typewriter could write a better review of that. Anything with eyes (even a dead monkey with NO eyes) could see that my story rocks (look at the reviews, miss "I'm too good for my own pants". Maybe if you popped a Midol you'd be a bit nicer.  
  
Sorry about that. "You'll Be In My Hearth" will be out soon.  
  
PS. Miss I'm Too Good For My Own Pants: This is SUPPOSED to be cliché. Kiss my booty (don't worry, I showered this morning!) 


	14. You'll Be In My Hearth

You'll Be In My Hearth  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, an owl flew through an open window and began to peck Draco on the nose. His eyes slowly opened, and through the sticky eye glue (an, ya know, the stuff that's all over your eyes when you wake up? Yeah.) that tried to keep them closed, saw a letter laying on his chest.  
  
"What in bloody gosh darn heck is this?" he wondered, to himself.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and reached for the letter. Upon opening it, he discovered a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy, Please excuse the urgency of this letter. I have found a home for you to live in at the end of the school year. I am requesting your immediate presence at the castle. I know holiday's are not yet over, but this of course is of some urgency, as we need to find out how you shall pay for your new home. Also, the other Professors and I thought it best if you were sorted out of Slytherin and into another house, to avoid the ridicule from other Slytherin's that comes from being disowned. A car shall arrive at the Burrow no later than 10 o'clock on Saturday, March 26. See you at the castle!  
  
Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Well, this was certainly interesting.  
  
***  
  
Exactly one hour later, Draco was standing outside of the Burrow with Ginny, waiting for the car that Dumbledore had promised.  
  
"Draco, I know we'll only be apart for a couple of days, but I'll miss you!" Ginny said.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Ginny. Although, I have an idea. Be in the sitting room tonight at midnight okay? And don't ask any questions, alright? It's a surprise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A black Porsche came rolling up the driveway.  
  
"Well. Dumbledore sure knows style, now doesn't he?" remarked Ginny.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Gin. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*** When Draco arrived at the school that afternoon, Professor Flitwick immediately escorted him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Draco. You have finally arrived," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I have. It is nice to see you again. What is this all about?"  
  
"Well, I found a nice little cottage down in Hogsmeade for sale. It is only 500 galleons (an I think this might be equivalent to around 150,000 American dollars), and it has three bedrooms, and two and a half bathrooms. I think you'll like it very much."  
  
"Well, thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for taking the time to look for a house for me."  
  
"Speaking of houses, I think it is time for us to re-sort you."  
  
Dumbledore reached up onto a shelf and pulled the sorting hat down. He tapped it with his wand and said Resortus Prefissus and handed it to Draco, who then placed it on his head.  
  
***  
  
That night at midnight, Ginny sat in an overstuffed chair in the sitting room, waiting. For what she was waiting for, she did not know. Suddenly, Draco's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Ginny. I don't have much time. I really should be getting to bed, but I wanted to tell you this: Ginny, I got resorted into Gryffindor!" (AN would I have it any other way? LOL)  
  
"Well that's fantastic!" Ginny began to giggle.  
  
"What is so funny, Ms. Weasley?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's just that *snort* your head in the *giggle* fireplace reminds me of a Muggle song they play on the radio *snortsnortgiggle*"  
  
"You snorted! What song is it?"  
  
"It goes like this," Ginny began an awful rendition of the song, "You'll be in my hearth, yes you'll be in my hearth, from this day on, now and forever more."  
  
"Ginny, I think it's 'You'll be in my HEART', not HEARTH," Draco managed to get out before they both fell onto the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Tee hee. You'll be in my hearth! *Snorts rather loud and uncouth-like* New chapter will be out soon. No idea what it'll be about though. Oh, yeah, I'm not high-and-mighty, missy.missy.darn-it I forgot your name. Oh well. No offense, but I'm not, I just really like my story. 


	15. The Chapter With No Creative Title

Chapter 15  
  
The Chapter With No Creative Title  
  
DISCLAIMER: I disown characters and stuff that belongs to JKR. Except for Danica. She's mine. OH and I OWN SOMETHING NOW!!! I bought Severin L.'s soul again, because he threw a pen at me and I would not give it back until he gave me his soul. It's quite funny.  
  
AN: So sorry that I haven't updated in..five months and eight days. I've been really really really really really busy.actually, I forgot I was writing this because I started another fic, which will be online SOON. But anyway.. ONWARD HO!  
  
Draco opened his eyes wearily. As he stretched, he took in his surroundings. He blinked, and looked around again. HE WASN'T IN HOGWARTS! He was still at Ginny's house. He hadn't been resorted, and Easter hadn't even happened yet!  
  
He got up, and put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt that said "Bowling for Soup". His cousin had sent it to him as a Christmas joke. They were apparently a muggle band. His cousin had also sent him the cd, "Drunk Enough to Dance". It was quite good, considering they WERE muggles.  
  
He then walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Molly and Ginny were sitting, talking. Ginny looked amazing, as usual. She was wearing blue and white striped capris, and a blue tank top. She looked up, and smiled when she saw Draco.  
  
"Hey, Draco! Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. I had a weird dream though, that Dumbledore."  
  
".resorted you?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
  
"Had the same dream. Duh!" she said, as if this sort of thing happened every day.  
  
"So, do you want to go outside, and do.stuff?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure!" she said, catching his drift.  
  
With that, they ran out the door, and over to the swinging bench on the porch, where they proceeded to make-out.  
  
AN: I should mention here that Arthur (Ginny's dad) has no idea about Draco. He's been busy tinkering with a new Ford Anglia.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER (as in, it's night-time now)  
  
Ginny and Draco were still making out as the sun began to set. They were so in to it, that they didn't realize her father walking up to them, with an extremely mad look on his face, and a shovel in his right hand.  
  
"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF MY BABY GIRL!" he shouted.  
  
Draco looked up, and immediately started running for his life. Arthur chased him all around the property with the shovel, brandishing it menacingly.  
  
"AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, ARTHUR DANIEL WEASLEY!" shouted a very irate Molly, "HE IS A GUEST/SOULMATE OF OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL TREAT HIM JUST AS YOU WOULD TREAT HARRY! Oh, and by the way, supper's ready!"  
  
***  
  
EASTER SUNDAY  
  
It was Easter Sunday, and Draco, the Weasley's and Harry (who had also been invited for the Easter Holiday's) were sitting in the living room. Suddenly, as if remembering something, Ginny shouted:  
  
"KARAOKE!"  
  
"What?" was the collective response from the group.  
  
"KARAOKE! We always have a karaoke contest after Easter Dinner. I think we should continue the tradition!"  
  
"Okay," said Molly, "Harry will go first."  
  
As if by magic (AN I WONDER?), a stage appeared at the front of the room, and Harry walked up and picked up the microphone.  
  
"What do I sing?" he asked.  
  
"Anything you want. It can even be a muggle song!" said Ron.  
  
Harry stood, lost in thought for a moment, and then began to sing:  
  
Her finger traced I love you In the palm of my hand That's still the only time My belly's ever hit the floor like that  
  
Your feet in my lap We drove the past Knowing we would turn around again  
  
Tell her I'm not sorry Mention my Ferrari Just don't tell her that I miss her She wanted in I wanted out And that's the last thing we talked about  
  
Remember how our hands matched Love lines, same size I guess I should have checked To see the lifelines were in line  
  
I called on the phone You still felt alone And talked about the songs that made you cry  
  
Campfire cookies And John Hughes movies Junior Mints & cold shower Tuesdays November shivers and rearview mirrors And the little things like that  
Harry stared at Ginny throughout the song, and then, when finished, glared at Draco and sat down.  
  
Draco stood up, and went to the microphone. He was going to sing his absolute favorite song:  
Remember the summertime we were swinging  
  
On the front porch out in the rain It was Sunday you were dressed up again Then we made out under the window pane  
  
And I can still see your dad Running after me with a shovel in his hand I don't remember much after that La la la la, la la la, Oh oh oh oh. La la la la, la la la, Oh oh oh oh.  
  
Remember on Christmas Eve you were crying  
  
I guess you didn't really like the gifts Porno DVDs, and see-thru underwear I should have saved that all for your sister  
  
So I guess I'll just run away, run away, run away He's starting to catch up Run away, run away I think I might throw up Run away, run away  
AN: Yeah, kind of short, but it is the result of me bopping around listening to Bowling for Soup! Oh yeah, the songs are:  
  
Cold Shower Tuesdays by Bowling for Soup And Running from your Dad by Bowling for Soup. 


End file.
